


Intenciones

by musguita



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musguita/pseuds/musguita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward no le quiere decir que hay cosas que siempre pueden salir mal por mucho que uno desee lo contrario. Rompería la magia que envuelve a Seth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intenciones

_ "He has one of the purest, sincerest, kindest minds I've ever heard," Edward murmured when he was out of sight. "You're lucky to have his thoughts to share." _   Edward Cullen, Breaking Dawn.

_  
¿Qué es eso que huele tan bien?_

Hace tanto que no sonríe de una forma natural y agradecida que le resulta extraño. Como si hubiese olvidado que los músculos de su cara y sus labios pueden contraerse de esa forma. Se siente culpable la mayor parte del tiempo y ahora un poquito más. 

Seth asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. Despeinado, ojos somnolientos y un gruñido hambriento desde el fondo de su estómago.

\- Huele tan bien que casi me olvido de que apestas –comenta y se acerca para curiosear.

\- Y sin embargo, a mí no me pasa eso.

Seth se ríe suavemente. Se sienta en la encimera y deja colgar las piernas como si le pesasen demasiado. 

\- ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer? –pregunta y aspira el aroma de los huevos revueltos.

\- He tenido mucho tiempo para aprender y mejorar.

Se queda callado y observa. _Que mala cara tiene. Hasta parece más pálido de lo normal. Aunque no sé si es posible estar más blancucho de lo que ya estaba…_

Edward enarca una ceja y le mira por el rabillo del ojo. Tiene el ceño fruncido y ladea la cabeza hacia la derecha. Concentrado y preocupado. Y es raro que alguien se preocupe exactamente por él cuando es Bella la que recibe patadas que le rompen las costillas y le provocan hemorragias internas. Le gustaría que Seth no pensase siempre lo mejor sobre él.

\- Todo va a salir bien, Edward –comenta Seth con serenidad.- Vas a ser padre, y Bella va a salir de esta. Y si es un niño siempre podéis llamarle Seth.

\- Dudo que vaya a ser un niño. O algo bueno –contesta entre dientes.

\- Eres demasiado duro. No sabes si será tan malo como creéis.

_No eres tan malo como crees._

A veces no parece que sea el más pequeño de todos ellos. Tal vez es ese optimismo que en ocasiones raya lo ridículo. O que de verdad cree que las cosas pueden salir bien y que solo hay que tener la fe suficiente para esperar lo mejor. Edward no le quiere decir que hay cosas que siempre pueden salir mal por mucho que uno desee lo contrario. Rompería la magia que envuelve a Seth. Le haría huir. Y le gusta tenerle cerca. Le hace sentir conectado con una parte de sí mismo que pensó que había muerto hace tiempo.

_Y pensar que estuve a punto de matarle…_

\- No estoy tan seguro de eso –contesta Edward.

\- Bueno, he aprendido un montón de técnicas nuevas que te sorprenderían.

\- Seth, lo sabría antes de que lo intentaras.

\- Soy muy bueno fingiendo –se defiende con vehemencia y salta al suelo con un movimiento brusco.

\- No lo dudo. Pero ya he luchado contigo y sé de lo que eres capaz.

Se cruza de brazos frente a él.  _Podría estar pensando en algo, cualquier cosa, pero tú no sabrías si es cierto o no. No eres un detector de mentiras, Cullen._

Edward tiene que concederle el beneficio de la duda. Seth es mucho más listo de lo que todos creen. No es que a él le sorprenda porque lo sabe desde hace tiempo, casi desde que le conoce. Y él juega con una ventaja que pocos tienen porque le conoce de dos formas. La que todos pueden ver y la que habla desde su mente. Aunque en su caso vayan de la mano.

_Se queman los huevos._  Seth sonríe. Y es cierto, se queman.

Pero también es cierto que Seth aprovecha la milésima de segundo en la que Edward tarda en oír sus verdaderas intenciones. Le golpea en el costado y le hace tropezar. Cae al suelo y Seth justo encima suyo. Se ríe a carcajadas, con el triunfo brillándole en los ojos y temblándole en el pecho. Es un cosquilleo que recorre el cuerpo del lobo tan contagioso como su risa. Desenfadada y llena de esperanza. 

Le escuece la nariz. Está demasiado cerca como para ignorar que por mucho que le guste su compañía, huele fatal. Lo suficientemente cerca para que el calor natural de su piel le provoque ganas de sudar. No basta con estar acostumbrado a los lobos. Saber que Seth no siempre es como los otros lobos, porque la mayor parte del tiempo es diferente a todo el mundo.

-Te lo dije –dice entre risas ahogadas.

Edward le sujeta por las muñecas y aprieta los dientes. Gruñe y gime a la vez. Seth le mira a los ojos. Hay cosas que Edward Cullen no conoce aún sobre Seth Clearwater. Miradas que ignoraba porque nunca han ido dirigidas a él. Hasta ahora. Tiene las pupilas dilatas y una expresión extraña que deforma un poco sus jóvenes facciones.

_Me haces daño._

Le suelta y los dos se levantan rápidamente del suelo. Seth se frota la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda. Edward le da la espalda y tira los huevos quemados a la basura. 

\- Ha sido culpa mía. No debí sorprenderte así.

Sabe que no lo lamenta del todo. Seth está demasiado orgulloso de sí mismo. Ha conseguido engañar a un vampiro otra vez. Nada más y nada menos que a Edward Cullen. 

Se pregunta qué otras cosas puede esconder Seth.

 

**  
**

**Fin.**


End file.
